Los herederos de la voluntad D
by Prodigy23
Summary: Naruto y Akira 2 hermanos maltratados por los aldeanos e ignorados por sus padres a favor de sus otros 3 hermanos solo por no tener futuro como ninjas, cosa que sus hermanos si tienen, pero poco saben los habitantes de Konoha y mucho menos sus padres que ellos 2 seran los individuos mas poderosos del mundo. Historia alterna de 'Los hermanos D', (Crossover de Naruto y One Piece).
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic ''Los herederos de la voluntad D'', espero que les guste :D.**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**Cap. 1 ''Malas noticias''.**_

Hoy habia sido un largo y fatal día, no solo el Kyubi habia sido liberado y destruido media aldea, si no que algo le hizo el Shinigami a sus hijos, pero no sabia que. Pero buneo, pudo haber sido peor, el y Kushina pudieron haber muerto y dejado a sus 5 hijos huérfanos, a los 2 mayores Akira y Natsuki, y a los 3 recien nacidos Naruto, Menma y Naomi.

Por suerte el Shinigami acepto algo mas acambio, algo le hizo a sus hijos, ¿pero que?, acualmente los doctores y medicos buscaban algun problema en los 5 niños y a Kushina la estaban curando, ya que por el parto y una gran cantidad de uso de chakra obviamente quedo exausta.

-Pudo ser peor...-Dijo para si mismo el rubio mayor tratando de animarse sentado aun lado de su esposa Kushina quien estaba acostada reposando.- ¿Como pudo esto terminar así?.-Se preguntaba el rubio.

Flasback.

Hoy era un gran día sin duda alguna, hoy la familia del cuarto Hokage Minato, creceria aun mas, sus 2 hijos mayores de 2 años cada uno tendrian 3 hermanitos a los que cuidar.

Nada podia salir mal... o eso creia el Hokage.

(Ya saben todo lo que ocurrio así que adelantemonos hasta el sellado del Kyubi).

-Shiki Fūin! (Sello de la parca).-Grito Minato invocando así al Shinigami.

Kushina estaba reteniendo al Kyubi con sus cadenas, pero no duraria mucho, Minato tenia que apurarse!.

Mientras tanto los 2 hermanos mayores Akira y Natsuki estaban dormidos, Natsuki estaba junto a sus 3 hermanos menores, obviamente Naruto, Naomi y Menma en la piedra que minato coloco para el sellado. Mientras que Akira estaba en la cabaña, ya que solo serian necesarios 4.

-¿Para que me has invocado, humano?.-Pregunto el imponente y poderoso deidad viendo a su invocador.

-Shinigami-sama, por favor a cambio de mi Alma selle la conciencia del kyuibi en mi hijo Naruto, y el poder dibidalo en 3 y sellelo en mis hijos Natsuki, Naomi y Menma, porfavor Shinigami-sama!.-Pidio Minato apresurado pero con todo el respeto que se merece el dios de la muerte.

-...Dime Humano, ¿cuál es el nombre del niño que esta en la cabaña?.-Pregunto repentinamente el Shinigami sorprendiendo a Minato.

-S-si... se llama Akira, Shinigami-sama.-Contesto Minato algo desconsertado por la pregunta del Shinigami.

-(Sin duda alguna son ellos, los niños de la profecia... ''Uno sera el tirano y el otro el heroe, uno sera el Yin el otro el Yang, los 2 niños nacidos de 2 poderosos ninja de la aldea de la hoja'', no hay error),-Pensaba serio el Shinigami.

-¿P-pasa algo malo?.-Pregunto nervioso el Hokage por la seriedad del Shinigami.

-No humano, bien hare lo que me pides.-Dijo el Shinigami alibiando a el Hokage.

Una vez hecho el sellado Kushina se desmayo por el cansancio pero triste por ''saber'' lo que pasaria con su amado rubio, Minato.

-Bien, Shinigami estoy listo.-Dijo Minato cerrando los ojos y esperando lo peor.

-Ajajajaja, yo no quiero tu alma humano, a cambio tomare otras cosas Kukukuku... (Si de verdad son los niños de la profecia he echo lo correcto, pero si me equivoque solo desgracie la vida de esos niños).-Penso serio pero seguro el poderoso dios.

-¿Que cosas?.-Pregunto Minato preocupado.

-Kukukuku, solo te dire que son de 2 de tus hijos...-Dijo burlon el dios.

-¿A que te refieres?.-Pregunto cada vez mas preocupado Minato.

-Eso lo sabras a su debido tiempo.-Dicho eso el Shinigami desaparecio tan rapido como aparecio.

Fin del Flashback.

.

.

.

.

1 semana despues.

Ya habia pasado 1 semana desde todo lo ocurrido y todo habia pasado como si nada... o bueno casi nada, y que el Hokage Minato y su esposa Kushina llevaban diariamente a sus hijos a el hospital para analisis.

Segun los doctores antes de darles las noticias a el Hokage y su esposa tenian que estar completamente seguros.

Minato y Kushina habian notado que ahora Natsuki era mas rapida y energetica que antes, como si tuviera mucha energía, y los bebes eran muy energeticos tambien.

En cambio habian notado algo malo en Naruto y Akira, primero Naruto parecia mas apagado que sus hermanos, como si tubiera poca o nada de energia y dormia mucho y tambien comia bastante.

Pero ocurria algo muchisimo peor con Akira, antes era muy deportista y constantemente jugaba a la pelota con sus amiguitos (La heredera de el clan Uchiha Mizuki, Neji Hyuga, un extraño pero energetico chico llamado Lee, y el heredero del clan Aburame, Shino Aburame), ahora era cada vez menos energetico y se cansaba con facilidad, aparte de que se habia vuelto bastante torpe ya que constantemente se tropesaba o se le caian cosas fácilmente, ocasionando burlas por parte de otros niños. Esto ocasionaba que cada vez fuera menos seguro de si mismo y mas timido.

Cosa que empezo a preocupar a los 2 padres pero porfin hoy despues de tantos analisis y examenes hoy darian las noticias a los padres.

Hospital de Konoha, Oficina de Tsunade, 9:30 am.

-Mami tengo hambre.-Dijo Akira a su madre timidamente.

-No te preocupes Akira, una vez Tsunade-sama nos de unas... noticias iremos a Ichiraku, ¿que te parece?.-Contesto amablemente Kushina.

-Si! Ichilaku!.-Grito animadamente Natsuki.

-B-bueno...-Se limito a decir Akira, la verdad a el no le gustaba mucho el ramen, de echo nada, pero comida era comida. Y con el hambre que tenia se podria comer cualquier cosa.

-Bueno, antes que nada Hokage-sama, tengo que pedirle que Akira y Natsuki salgan, por los bebes no hay problema pero...-Decia seria la sannin de las babosas.

-Si, Akira, Natsuki ¿podrian salir a jugar al patio trasero de el hospital?, esta serca de aqui así que no se perderan.-Pidio Minato a sus 2 hijos.

-Si papi!, ven Akira.-Dijo Natsuki animadamente.

-S-si...-Dijo Akira, quien caminaba con cuidado para no caerse o tropesar.-Auch!.-Se quejo al chocar con la puerta y luego salir.- Estoy bien!.-Dijo saliendo mas apresuradamente con un sonrojo por la verguenza.

-Digame Tsunade-sama, ¿que pasa?.-Pregunto Minato serio cerrando la puerta.

-Bien...estas son noticias que preferiria no dar, pero es necesario.-Hizo una pausa mientras pensaba en como decirlo.- Primero que nada las buenas noticias, aparentemente las reservas de chakra de Natsuki han aumentado considerablemente a su corta edad tiene el chakra de un Chunnin fuerte, y los bebes Menma y Naomi tambien tienen grandes cantidades de chakra sin contar las del kyubi en ninguno, se convertiran en grandes ninjas.-Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa. Esto aumento el orgullo de los padres por sus hijos.- Sin embargo... Naruto y Akira tienen poquisimo chakra, casi nada, Naruto a los 20 años sera capas de crear un clon de sombra pero quedara muy debil, y Akira es aun peor, si se entrena rigurosamente y tiene una buena alimentacion a los 30 sera capas de hacer un clon, pero este tendra una malisima calidad y se desara con cualquier toque...-Esto ocasiono una gran tristeza en ambos padres.

-N-no importa, si los entrenamos seran los mayores especialistas en Taijutsu, ¿verdad minato?.-Dijo Kushina derramando lagrimas.

-S-si.-Afirmo Minato igualmente.

-Lo siento, pero eso tampoco sera posible.-Dijo borrando todo rasto de esperanza en ambos.

-!¿Porque?!.-Pregunto Kushina histerica.

-Kushina calmate.-Dijo Minato aun con lagrimas.

-L-lo siento... pero Akira y Naruto tienen una rara condicion en sus musculos que no se podran desarrolar muy poco, mandarlos a alguna mision solo seria un suicidio.-Dijo igualmente Tsunade con lagrimas.- Pero... lastimosamente no es todo.-Dijo preocupando mas a los padres.

-H-hay mas?.-Pregunto Kushina en lagrimas.

-Si... Akira... el, esta perdiendo la vista, intentamos ponerle varios lentes, pero no importa cada vez pierde mas y mas la vista... dentro de poco, el... perdera el sentido de la vista.-Dijo con dificultad Tsunade, no le gustaba dar estas noticias para nada.

-N-no, mi bebe.-Decia Kushina llorando aun mas.

-Y, ¡¿No podemos hacer nada, Tsunade-sama?!.-Pregunto desesperado Minato.

-No, lo lamento.-Dijo desgraciadamente la oji miel.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Hasta aqui el capitulo!, espero que les haya gustado, y si fui muy malo con Naruto y mas con Akira, pero no se preocupen, pronto las cosas cambiaran :D. **

**Y si tambien se que fue algo corto el capitulo, pero fue solo el principio el siguiente ser mas largo, lo prometo :D, y bueno ustedes deciden, diganme por review o por mensaje, ¿quieren que lo proximo que suba sea ''Los hermanos D'' o ''Los herederos de la voluntad D''.**

***Prodigy23 fuera***


	2. Una nueva vida esta cerca

**Hola a todos!, bien aqui esta el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic ''Los herederos de la Voluntad D''. Espero que les guste :) dejen reviews y acepto criticas CON FUNDAMENTOS, y consejos para mejorar, tambien las sugerencias estan siendo aceptadas tomare en cuenta cada una.**

**Y una cosa mas, ya tenia 3 capitulos echos se los juro :(, pero como era navidad le preste mi PC a mi primito (cosa que normalmente no hago, pero dije ''weeno es navidad'') y ¿que creen? c: ME BORRO LOS CAPITULOS!. No solo de los herederos de la voluntad D, tambien de los Hermanos D :c , bueno no es tan grave, yase que es lo que habia escrito, hize algo de memoria y los capitulos estarn listos mas rapidos. Ademas de que aprovechare para hacer cambios que a lo mejor si lo pienso bien, sera mejor cambiar varias partes :). **

**Sin mas que decir aqui esta el nuevo capitulo!**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Cap. 2 ''Una nueva vida esta cerca''.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**7 años despues.**

7 años, 7 largos años han pasado para Naruto y Akira para Menma, Naomi y Natsuki no han sido tan largos.

Durante este tiempo claramente hubo cambios, Natsuki y Naomi eran practicamente gemelas, hambas eran identicas con la diferencia de que Natsuki tenia ojos verdes y Naomi ojos azules, ademas de que Natsuki llevaba el pelo suelto como su madre en cambio Naomi usaba una cola de caballo.

Menma era una copia de Naruto, solo que este era pelinegro y de ojos azules, pero de un azul algo verdoso, bastante curioso. Era arrogante, presumido, y se creia muy listo (cosa que no era). A demas de considerar a sus hermanos Naruto y Akira una desonrra para la familia, ya que no pueden ser ninjas, por lo tanto a su criterio eran una desonrra.

Natsuki, Naomi y Menma tenian grandes cantidades de chakra, sin contar el extra que tenian gracias a el Chakra del kyubi, devido a esto cada uno tenia una personalidad curiosa por así decrilo. Natsuki era algo arrogante pero dedicada al entrenamiento aunque era mejor para la teroia pero igualmente era excepsional en el combate.

Naomi a diferencia de sus hermanos no era nada arrogante y siempre trataba de hacercarse a sus hermanos, pero por una u otra razón nunca podia hacerlo. No era muy buena en teoria pero lo que le faltaba en ese punto lo compensaba con su gran fuerza. Y era muy buena en la cocina.

Estos 3 eran los ''genios de los Namikaze-Uzumaki'', cosa que no iba para Naruto ni Akira.

Naruto, pues... era Naruto, no hay necesidad de describirlo físicamente, y emocinalmente hablando, Naruto era practicamente el mismo, solo que mas inteligente.

Y Akira, para los que han leido mi Fanfic ''Los hermanos D'', encontraran varias similitudaes y varias diferencia.

Primero que nada, Akira fisicamente es igual solo que con los ojos blancos. Segundo DE MOMENTO los ideales de Akira son los mismos, devido a su vida actual Akira a desarrollado un sentido de justicia duro pero justo. Tercero Akira es mas expresivo y menos serio y duro, siendo alguien bastante amable pero conservando su criterio duro pero justo...

Y por ultimo Akira fisicamente de momento, es el mas debil, aun que es el mas alto de todos los niños de su edad, al ser ciego depende para muchas cosas de su hermano Naruto. Gracias a esto ambos han desarrollado un fuerte lazo de hermandad.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Konoha, Alguna parte de la aldea, 1:40 am.**

**POV Naruto. **

¿Porque?, cada año es lo mismo, durante todo el año nos miran de una manera horrible, son muy pocas las personas a las cuales les podemos dar nuestra confianza. Ni siquiera tienen piedad de mi hermano Akira. Y solo este día realizan lo que he escuchado llaman ''La cazeria del Zorro''.

**Fin POV de Naruto.**

Así es, en este momento Akira y Naruto... bueno Naruto corria, ya que Akira al ser ciego lo llevaba en su espalda, apesar de que este era bastante alto Naruto podia cargarlo y correr rapidamente.

-No corras demonio!.-Gritaba uno de los aldeanos.

-Si, ni tu ni tu ''Sirviente'' podran escapar.-Grito uno de los Shinobi que se habian unido a la ''caza del Zorro''.

Si, ya que Akira siempre estaba con Naruto, los aldeanos empezaron a esparser el rumor de que el hijo del Hokage ''Akira'' habia sido poseido por algun ente al servicio del Zorro. Y pronto este rumor la gente lo tomo como realidad solo que con una pequeña diferencia, que ahora el hijo del hokage ''Akira'' habia muerto, y su cuerpo estaba siendo controlado por algun ente o espirituo al servicio del ''Demonio Zorro''.

-Si!, terminaremos lo que Hokage-sama no pudo y de paso vengaremos la muerte de su hijo Akira y la de todas las personas que mataste!.-Grito una mujer.

Así siguio la persecusion llena de insultos hacia Naruto y Akira, todos los mismos de cada año, ninguno era nada nuevo, algunos solo con unas pequeñas variaciones. Todo termino hasta que pudieron escapar por un callejon oscuro y llegaron lo mas rapido que pudieron... pudo Naruto a su casa, si a eso se le pede llamar casa.

-Parece que hay gente dentro.-Dijo Akira, lo cual sorprendio a Naruto ya que estaban a minimo 100 m de su casa.

-¿Pudiste escuchar todo desde aqui?.-Pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

-Si, recuerda que al ser ciego me valgo de otros sentido, por ejemplo los sonidos, gracias a mi falta de vista mis oidos estan muy desarrollados.- Explico un poco arto Akira, no era la primera vez que se lo explicaba, pero igual lo hacia.

-Ya veo... ¿como cuántas pesonas hay? .-Pregunto Naruto algo curioso.

-Ummm.-Empezo a analisar los sonidos Akira.- Al rededor de 26 personas, es algo dificil saber cuantas personas hay exactamente, hablan como si les pagaran por ello.-Explico Akira un poco confundido por tantos sonidos, sin contar los de los vecinos.

-Ya veo, Akira eres genial.-Dijo Naruto ''flipando'' como dicen los españoles, emocionado por la habilidad de su hermano.

-Vamos tampoco es para tanto.-Dijo ''un poco'' alagado Akira.

Y como siempre hacian ese día en especifico del año, Akira y Naruto entraban como si nada, sin ser notados por nadie... de nuevo.

Ya una vez en su habitacion Naruto ayudo a Akira a sentarse en su cama (recuerden que Akira es ciego :3).

-Gracias.-Dijo amablemente Akira.

-No es nada, Aniki.-Contesto igualmente Naruto.

Despues de eso Naruto preparo unas sopas instantaneas que saco de la cocina, sin ser notado... de nuevo, esperaron los tres minutos y a diferencia de lo que creian los amigos de Naruto y Akira, y claro sus hermanos y padres, Akira comia por su cuenta, antes no habia nadie que le ayudara, ya que Naruto era muy pequeño, haci que el aprendio a comer por su cuenta.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Aniki.-Dijo Naruto al ver como Akira comia como cualquier otra persona.

-Los ciegos no somos unos inutiles Naruto.-Dijo Akira finjiendo estar ofendido.- Hasta los ciegos podemos comer sin ayuda.-Dijo de la misma forma.

-No era mi intencion ofenderte.-Dijo Naruto.

-No te preocupes, no veo el problema *sorbo a la sopa* Ajajajaja, ¿entiendes? no veo el problema porque soy ciego Ajajajajaja.-Dijo Akira burlandose de si mismo, Akira siempre trataba de verle el lado bueno a su cegera.

A Naruto simplemente le resvalo una gota por la sien ante tal ''chiste'' por parte de Akira.

-Ya...-Dijo de la misma manera.

Despues de unos minutos, en los cuales los hermanos platicaban de cualquier cosa, pero en especial de lo que planeaban para el futuro.

-Y dime Naruto, ¿que planeas hacer en el futuro?.-Pregunto Akira terminando de comer su sopa instantanea.

-Ummm... si te soy sincero nunca habia pensado en eso.-Confeso un poco avergonzado Naruto.- ¿Y tu?, tienes planeado algo supongo.-Dijo Naruto conociendo a su hermano, deducia que el ya tenia planeado algo.

-Si...-Se limito a contestar Akira.

-Y... ¿se puede saber que?.-Pregunto curioso Naruto.

-Nop, es un secreto... a si, y por cierto cierra los ojos.-Dijo de la nada Akira.

-Eh?, y ¿eso para que?.-Pregunto intrigado Naruto por tal peticion.

-Tu solo hazlo, ¿que acaso no soy tu Aniki?.-Reprocho Akira.

-Bien bien.-Dijo Naruto cerrando sus ojos.

-Bien..-Dijo en un susurro Akira.

Una vez confirmo que Naruto efectivamente tenia los ojos bien cerrados y no espiaba, fue a buscar algo debajo de su cama. De debajo de esta saco un pequeño cofre, y 2 regalos, uno envuelto con papel azul con un liston azul mas oscuro y el otro estaba envuelto con papel rojo y con un liston amarillo.

Akira coloco el pequeño cofre y los regalos delante de Naruto.

-Bien, abrelos.-Dijo Akira con una sonrisa, en esta clase de momento deseaba con toda su alma poder ver, para poder ver la expresion de su hermano.

Naruto empezo a abrir los ojos lentamente y al abrirlos una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Oh!, ¿quien los mando?, dudo que tu los compraras.-Dijo Naruto tratando de no ofender a su hermano.

-No, claro que no, solo coopere con el de el viejo y Ayame-nee, y el otro es del viejo tercero.-Dijo Akira con una sonrisa, demostrando así que no estaba ni cerca de ofenderse.

-Ya veo, debi imaginarlo... ¿y el cofre?.-Pregunto Naruto intrigado.

-Ah, eso, bueno Ayame-nee y el viejo teuchi dijeron que era un regalo de parte de un extraño chico, al rededor de 21 años, y que te salvo el año pasado de los aldeanos una vez que fuiste a buscar algo para comer para los 2... segun me contaron te desmayaste y ese extraño chico te salvo, nose mucho de lo que paso... tendras que preguntarselo tu mismo.-Dijo Akira algo confuso, ¿quien seria ese extraño chico?.

-Ah, si ya recorde... bueno, solo recuerdo que desperte en Ichiraku's, lo demas es confuso, no recuerdo nada a decir verdad.-Dijo Naruto intentando hacer memoria inutilmente.

-Ya veo... ni tu recuerdas, eh?.-Dijo con simplesa Akira.- Bien, ¿que esperas? abre tus regalos.-Dijo Akira al no escuchar a su hermano abrir sus regalos ruidosamente como era su costumbre.

-Bien!.-Dijo felizmente Naruto abriendo sus regalos con animo.

Al abrir el regalo de ''el viejo Tercero'' vio un pergamino rojo, con orillas blancas y con el Kanji ''Tercero''.

-¿Umm?.-Fue lo unico que pudo decir Naruto al ver el pergamino. Al abrirlo humo empezo a salir del pergamino.- *Coff* *Coff* ¿Que pasa?.-Pregunto Naruto tociendo a causa del humo.

-¿Naruto-nii?, ¿que pasa?.-Pregunto Akira al escuchar a Naruto toser.

-Empezo a salir humo del pergami.-No pudo terminar ya que del humo emergio una figura delgada, y que vestia de blanco (como sus ropas de Hokage solo que blancas en su totalidad).

-Naruto...-Empezo a decir imponente la figura.- Feliz cumpleaños!.-Dijo la figura alegremente.

En ese momento Akira inmediatamente se dio cuenta de quien era, Naruto tardo un poco mas, pero igualmente se dio cuenta.

-Viejo Tercero!.-Dijeron al uniso Naruto y Akira.

-!¿No les he dicho ya que no me digan así!?.-Grito enojado ''el viejo Tercero''.

-Ajajaja.-Rieron Naruto y Akira, al poco tiempo Hiruzen se les unio.

-Bien bien, *ujum*.-Se aclaro la garganta el Ex-Hokage - Bien, a lo que vine, primero que nada Feliz cumpleaños Naruto, ¿de seguro te preguntaras para que he echo que ese pergamino me invoque?.-Pregunto Hiruzen.

-Pues si, ¿puedes explicarme el porque?.-Pregunto Naruto curioso.

-Me alegra que preguntes, antes que nada dejame decirte que hoy Orochimaru, Tsunade y Jiraiya le ofreceran sus respectivos pergaminos a Menma, Natsuki y Naomi, sus padres esperaban que yo tambien se los ofreciera, pero no, no señor, de momento no me convencen son demasiado arrogantes.-Dijo Hiruzen recordando la insistencia de Menma y Natsuki.- Así que te lo ofrezco a ti Naruto, tengo fe en que tu y Akira apesar de sus desventajas llegaran a ser muy fuertes.-Dijo Hirzuen con una sonrisa, el creia que el que Akira sea ciego no era ninguna debilidad, ya que el tiene un viejo amigo que igualmente es ciego, pero a pesar de eso es mas fuerte que el mismo Minato.

-P-pero viejo, soy ciego, ¿como podria ser fuerte?.-Pregunto frustrado Akira por su condicion.

-No digas esas cosas Akira, si en tu compleaños te hize la misma oferta fue porque creia en ti.-Contesto Hiruzen, ante el pesimismo de Akira.- Así que hoy, no solo te quiero hacer esta oferta a ti Naruto, si no tambien a ti Akira, creo firmemente en ustedes.-Dijo firme y seguro Hiruzen, queria demostrarles a todos que ellos serian algun día los las hombres mas fuertes que el mundo jamas haya conocido.

-Vamos Aniki!, firma el contrato igual que yo, ¿que puedes perder?.-Insistio Naruto.

-Bien.-Dijo resignado Akira.

Y dicho eso, ambos firmaron el contrato, lo típico. Se mordieron el dedo, y escribieron su nombre en el contrato.

-Bien bien.-Dijo Hiruzen complacido - Bien, tengo que ir abajo... espero que no me sigan insistiendo sus hermanos, ojala y hayan escojido uno de mis alumnos.-Dijo para si mismo en susurro.- Bien, me despido tengo que bajar.-Se despidio Hiruzen.

-Adios viejo tercero!.-Se despidieron Naruto y Akira mientras este cerraba la puerta.

-¡Que no me digan viejo!.-Se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Ajajaja.-Rieron Naruto y Akira.

-Bien Naruto, abre tu siguiente regalo.-Dijo Akira ansioso.

-Bien.-Una vez dicho, Naruto abrio el siguiente regalo, el de Teuichi y Ayame.

Al abrirlo Naruto vio una cachucha negra, como la que siempre habia querido, una Gorra cachucha tipo cadete Militar.

-Y-yo...-Naruto no sabia que decir, una vez la habia visto en una tienda, pero no tenia el dinero para comprarla, solo se lo comento a Akira, supuso que el debio de haberles dicho.

-Les dije de la gorra, y tardaron en encontrarla, pero al final lo hizieron, felicidades Naruto, pruebatela.-Dijo con una sonrisa Akira, en estos momentos maldecia su condicion.- ¿Como te queda?.-Pregunto despues de unos segundos Akira.

-Me queda perfecta.-Dijo con una sonrisa Naruto mirandose al espejo, apenas pudiendo contener las lagrimas de felicidad.

-Eso pense... ¿son increibles no?, por algo son de las pocas personas en las que podemos confiar.-Dijo Akira con una sonrisa.

-Si.-Dijo igualmente el rubio oji-azul.

-Bien, ahora no es por apresurarte pero, ¿porque no abres el cofre? tengo curiosidad de saber que ahí dentro.-Dijo curioso el peli-negro.

-Bien .-Dijo el rubio echandoze un ultimo vistazo en el espejo, y dirijiendose al cofre, debia admitir que tambien tenia mucha curiosidad.-Veamos que hay dentro.-Dijo para empezar a abrir el cofre.

-¿Y bien?.-Pregunto Akira despues de mas de 1 minuto en el cual Naruto estubo callado.

-E-es... una ¿fruta?.-Dijo extrañado Naruto, parecia una fruta pero era demaciado rara.

Era grande, al menos 4 veces mas grande que la mano de Naruto (mas o menos el mismo tamaño que la Mera Mera no Mi y la Yami Yami no Mi). Estaba conformada por circulos en espiral. Y tenia una ramita saliendo de la parte superior con una hoja de árbol. Su color era morado.

-¿Solo eso?.-Dijo un poco decepsionado Akira.

-No... esta fruta es algo ¿rara?.-Dijo confundido Naruto analisando la fruta.

-¿Como que ''rara?.-Dijo igualmente Akira.

-Pues si... veras.-Dicho eso Naruto le describio la fruta a su hermano lo mejor que pudo.

-Ya veo...-Dijo analisando la situacion Akira.

-Espera, ahí una nota.-Dijo Naruto mirando dentro del cofre, aparentemente la nota estaba siendo tapada por la fruta.

-¿Una nota? y ¿que dice?.-Pregunto Akira.

-Dice ''Sanji si lees esto significa que se acabo la carne, por favor compra mas.

Ignora esto, recado equivocado y no tengo borrador... bueno, a lo que iba.

Naruto, si estas leyendo esto es que ya paso un año desde que te ayude, seguraente no me recuerdes y no tienes porque hacerlo, ya que hize que te desmayaras junto a los aldeanos que te perseguian antes de que yo apareciera.

Le di este pequeño cofre a el viejo del puesto de ramen y a ''la tia de el ramen'' para que te lo dieran dentro de 1 año. Osea hoy. Así que... feliz cumple años.

Okey okey, seguro te preguntaras ¿que es esa fruta?, bueno esta fruta se llama la Yoso Yoso no Mi (Fruta Elemento Elemento), esta fruta al principio solo podras controlar los 4 principales elementos osease Agua, Fuego, Tierra y Viento. Pero si entrenas duro y con determinacion podras controlar otras cosas de la naturaleza como plantas, lava, electricidad y madera. No estoy seguro si hay mas, aunque eso lo descubriras tu n.n. Y por cierto, probablemente llegue al día siguiente en la tarde, al rededor de la 1 y las 3.

Veme en el puesto de ramen del viejo del puesto de ramen y la tia del ramen.''

Eso es lo que dice...-Finalizo Naruto.

-Ya veo... interesante, si Ayame-nee y el Viejo teuichi confian en ese sujeto, supongo que tendras que ir...-Fue lo que dijo Akira, para luego acostarse.

-¿No me acompañaras?.-Pregunto Naruto confundido, desde siempre habian echo todo juntos, hasta hace 1 mes, mas especificos desde el 20 de septiembre.

-Tengo cosas que haer.-Se limito a contestar.

-¿Que cosas?.-Pregunto Naruto curioso.

-Ya me dormi...-Dijo Akira para luego, ''dormirse''.

-Buenas noches, Aniki.-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Una vez se despidio de su Aniki apago la luz de su cuarto y se acosto igualmente en su cama.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Hasta aqui el segundo capitulo!, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :).**

**Y siento no haber actualizado pero bueno, estavamos por fechas de navidad y año nuevo, así que casi no tuve tiempo de publicar, y para compensar tenia listos 3 cap. pero ya saben lo que paso... Bueno eso es todo, hasta la siguiente parte!.**

***Prodigy23 fuera***


	3. Entrenamiento aya voy!

**Aqui el nuevo capitulo!, si algo corto :'(, pero para comenzar mañana subire otro cap. Probablemente mas largo que este ya que tengo muchas ideas. **

**Y tambien contestare a sus Reviews :3.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Cap. 3 ''Entrenamiento aya voy!''**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Al día siguiente.**

Al día siguiente Naruto se levanto temprano... mas de lo normal, en opinion de Akira.

Quien a pesar de querer mucho a su hermano y apresiara mucho su ayuda, le molestaba lo temprano que se levantaba y mas aun que no hiciera el minimo esfuerzo por guardar silencio.

-Bien!, me pregunto quienes seran, ¿quiza me entrenen?.-Pensaba en voz alta... muy muy alta.- ¿Seran serios?, ¿Seran muy fuertes? que emocion... al fin podre... entrenar, siempre que se lo pido a mis padres me miran con lastima y dicen que no tienen tiempo, ahora les enseñare.-Decia igualmente en voz muy muy alta Naruto con determinacion.

-Naruto, se que estas muy emocionado y todo pero... ¿podrias guardar un poco de silencio?.-Pregunto Akira, el queria mucho a su hermano pero era muy ruidoso. Y para el era peor porque el tenia los oidos mas sensibles y por lo tanto era aun mas ruidoso.

-Lo siento Aniki, pero estoy muy emocionado. Por cierto, ¿estas seguro de que no necesitas nada antes de que me vaya?.-Pregunto un poco preocupado Naruto.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, puedes irte, solo dejamde dormir.-Dijo Akira tratando de volver a dormir.

-No puede ser, medio dia y tu aun quieres dormir...-Reprocho Naruto.

-Si... es que... no pude dormir bien anoche jeje.-Dijo entre bostesos Akira.

**Flasback**

-Jrrrrr Jrrrrrrr Jrrrr.-Roncaba Naruto.

-Malditos oidos super desarrollados...-Maldecia Akira ya que no podia consiliar el sueño.

**Fin del Flasback.**

-Bien, me voy Aniki, llegare tarde...¿seguro que no te molesta?.-Pregunto Naruto de nuevo... ya iban como minimo 20 veces que se lo preguntaba.

-Ya te dije que no Naruto, puedes irte.-Dijo un poco arto Akira.

-Bien...-Dijo Naruto saliendo por la ventana...- ¿Estas seguro de que.-Estaba por volver a preguntar pero Akira lo interrumpio.

-!Que si #$"!$#!.-Grito Akira lanzando el cofre que por cierto habia olvidado Naruto.

-Cuidado!.-Grito Naruto logrando atrapar el cofre por poco.- Bueno me voy.-Se despidio Naruto empezando a saltar por los techos.

Normalmente le costaba mucho pero ahora por tanta emocion que tenia, lo estaba haciendo mejor que nunca.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

-Al fin.-Empezo a decir Akira acostandose listo para dormir.- Ahora de dormir...-Dijo Akira quedandose dormido casi al instante.

***2 horas despues***

-*bostezo*...¿cuanto abre dormido?.-Pregunto para si mismo Akira.

-2 horas.-Contesto una voz masculina.

-¿Issho-sensei?.-Pregunto Akira al escuchar la voz.

-Si Akira, soy yo.-Contesto la voz ahora identificada como Issho.-Ya es hora de empezar tu entrenamiento... vamos nos retrasamos dormilon.-Dijo la voz con tono burlon.

-Je.-Dijo Akira levantandose y tratando de agarrar su baston pero Issho lo detuvo.

-Espera, ten un Shikomizue como el mio.-Dijo entregandole un ¿baston? a Akira.

-¿Que es exatamente este baston sensei?.-Pregunto Akira ya que no le veia nada fuera de lo comun.

-Este baston es especial, es una espada normal solo que esta escondida bajo un baston, bastante util con el estilo que te enseñare y por nuestra ''condicion''.-Dijo un poco curioso Issho. Y si Issho tambien es ciego.

(Antes de seguir con el capitulo dejnme decirles como es fisicamente Issho y su posicion en la marina.

Apariencia fisica: Issho es un ciego con sólo la parte blanca de los ojos, aunque suele ser visto con los ojos cerrados. Tiene una cicatriz en forma de X centrada en la parte izquierda de la frente que se extiende en ambos ojos. Tiene pelo negro corto, bigote y barba. Parece ser muy alto, un rasgo compartido con otros almirantes.

Issho porta la capa de marine estándar con su ropa personal debajo. Mientras que los anteriores almirantes y la alta jerarquía convencional de la Marine llevan el traje y la corbata marine bajo sus abrigos, Issho se viste con un kimono de color púrpura oscuro con un cinturón, todos por debajo de un manto púrpura. Calza sandalias geta comunes y una shikomizue que le funciona como un bastón para su ceguera.

Posicion en la Marina (acutal del Fanfic): Actualmente Issho es Almirante de Flota. Por este rango Issho tiene control y autorizacion para mandar a cualquier Marine ya que el tiene el rango mayor. Tambien es algo así como un Hokage para la marina encargandose de los problemas y el papeleo... esto lo digo para los que no ven One piece y no entiendan la magnitud y poder de un almirante de flota. Sus poderes los revelare conforme pase el fanfic pero tengan por seguro que es mas fuerte que Minato).

-Bien vamos.-Dijo Issho subiendo a Akira en su espalda.

-Vamos Sensei!.-Grito Akira con emocion. Le encantaba ir en la espalda de su Sensei.

Dicho eso Issho salio por la ventana y empezo a brincar por los techos como si fuera por un campo de flores. Fácilmente dejaria atras a cualquier Jounin de Konoha con la velocidad con la que iba. (Por si se lo preguntan Issho puede saber donde esta sin ayuda gracias a 2 cosas: Su fruta y el Kenbunshoku Haki ''Haki del Color de la Observación'' que permite al usuario sentir la presencia de otros incluso si están ocultos a la vista o es difícil verlos naturalmente. Y si lo controlas mejor, incluso detectaras enemigos invisibles, cuántos son y cual será su siguiente movimiento en un instante).

Konoha, Puesto Ichiraku, 2:30 pm.

-¿Cuánto mas me hara esperar?.-Preguntaba o mas bien se quejaba Naruto, se estaba empezando a artar de esperar.

-Pasiencia Naruto, mientras mas te desesperes mas lento pasara el tiempo .-Le aconsejo Teuchi.

-Si pequeño Naruto, debes ser paciente, para ser un maestro tienes que ser paciente y entrenar mucho.-Le siguio Ayame.

-Si pero...-Trataba de reprochar Naruto.

-Hey tia del Ramen, dame un tazon extra grande.-Pidio una voz masculina y un poco infantil.

-En un momento...-Fue entonces cuando vio al hombre ahora de unos 23 años. Era de pelo negro un poco largo, tenia un poco de barba, seguia usando esa camisa sin mangas roja con botones (aunque nunca los abrochaba). La unica diferencia ahora era que usaba en vez de unos shorts de mezclilla ahora usaba un pantalon de mezclilla. Unas sandalias y llevaba una gabardina como la de la marina solo que esta era roja.

-Eres tu!.-Dijeron al uniso Ayame y Teuchi.

-Cuanto tiempo, tia del ramen y viejo del ramen!.-Saludo el hombre.

-No me digas ''viejo del ramen''!.-Se quejo Teuchi.

-Tu debes ser Naruto.-Dijo el hombre mirando a Naruto.

-S-si.-Dijo Naruto mirando al hombre. Fisicamente no se veia muy fuerte, pero algo le decia que era muy fuerte.

-Bien, supongo que recibiste mi carta y la fruta ¿o no?.-Pregunto el hombre a Naruto.

-Si.-Dijo Naruto abriendo el cofre y mostrando a el pelinegro la extraña fruta.

-Bien, en la carta creo que quedo todo claro referente a esta fruta supongo.-Supuso el hombre.- Por cierto, soy Monkey D Luffy el Rey de los Piratas.-Se identifico Luffy con una sonrisa.

-¿Rey de los Piratas?, ¿que es eso?.-Pregunto dudoso Naruto.

-Cierto, olvide que este continente esta completamente aislado de las noticias del exterior.-Recordo Luffy.- Bueno dejemos eso de lado, eso de ahí es una Akuma no mi.-Empezo a explicar Luffy.

-¿Y que son exactamente esta fruta?.-Pregunto Naruto mas curioso sobre esas extrañas frutas.

-Bien, Las Akuma no mi son frutas misticas pueden dar al consumidor uno de los muchos tipos diferentes y variables de extrañas habilidades interesantes de función de la fruta que se coma.

Se dice que las Frutas del Diablo son frutos con demonios dentro de ellas y que el secreto de su poder está oculto en el Grand Line. Debido a que los encuentros con ellas son raros (especialmente fuera del Grand Line), una serie de rumores acerca de ellas han aumentado, en el Grand Line no es raro ver a alguien que haya consumido una Fruta del Diablo, mientras que en los Blues, como el East Blue se llega a creer que no existen, ya que en esos mares son pocos los que poseen el poder de una Fruta del Diablo. Una persona normal no sabe nada o muy poco acerca de lo que las Frutas del Diablo hacen o que son en realidad. Debido a su poder, si se venden pueden fácilmente superar los 100.000.000 , y aquellos que han comido una Fruta del Diablo también se venden en el mercado de esclavos con un precio más alto que un humano común. Hay más de cien tipos de Fruta del Diablo.

Se sabe que el sabor de las Frutas del Diablo es increíblemente horrible, hasta el punto de hacer parecer que el que la haya comido había tomado veneno.

Existen 3 tipos de Akuma no mi, los cuales son los siguientes:

Paramecia: Es la más común de las tres clases de frutas. Los consumidores de Frutas del Diablo Paramecia ganan habilidades físicas. Las frutas tipo Paramecia poseen la mayor cantidad de poderes. Practicamente combierten a su usuario en alguna clase de Super humano, ya que ganan habilidades extraordinarias.

Zoan: Los consumidores de Frutas del Diablo tipo Zoan ganan la habilidad de transformarse en un animal (y adquieren toda capacidad del animal en que se transforman). El consumidor también puede cambiar entre una forma híbrida, a medio camino entre la forma humana y la de animal, su forma original y la forma del animal completo. Hay frutas Zoan que no sólo son animales comunes, también animales prehistóricos y seres mitológicos. Las Zoan prehistóricas con muy raras, pero más aún las Zoan mitológicas que son incluso más raras que las Logia.

Logia: La más rara de las tres clases, los consumidores de Frutas del Diablo logia adquieren la capacidad de transformarse en un elemento (haciéndolos intangibles o indestructibles, con la excepción de la Yami Yami no Mi cuyo poder es lo contrario, recibe los ataques ya que su capacidad es "absorber", aunque si no se absorben a tiempo, el consumidor recibirá el ataque sintiendo mucho dolor). También adquieren todas las habilidades relacionadas con este elemento y ganan la habilidad para dispersarse, manipular y unirse a cualquier parte de su cuerpo, mientras el consumidor sepa controlar sus poderes y evitar a tiempo los ataques (incluyendo heridas de bala, explosiones o cortes). Los consumidores de Frutas del Diablo tipo Logia pueden mover todas las partes de sus cuerpos transformadas, mientras están en forma de su elemento.-Explico a detalle y con voz seria Luffy.

-(Wow, explico todo a detalle) oye debes ser todo un experto en las Akuma no mi!.-Dijo emocionado Naruto, con cada palabra Naruto se emocionaba mas y mas.

-Bueno, desde chiquito me comberti en usuario de Akuma no mi, tenia mas o menos tu edad.-Dijo Luffy sonriendo nostalgicamente, recordando a su inspiracion para ser pirata Shanks.

-Wow, y entonces ¿tu me entrenaras?.-Pregunto emocionado Naruto.

-Claro, para eso vine, pero no te enseñare solo yo tambien mis Nakamas, ellos te enseñaran muchas cosas.-Dijo Luffy seguido de una sonrisa que lleno de esperanzas a Naruto.

-¿Enserio?!.-Pregunto aun mas emocionado Naruto.

-Si.-Respondio igualmente Luffy.

-¿Cuando empezamos?.-Pregunto Naruto tratando de contener su emocion Naruto.

-Empezaremos hoy mismo, sigueme.-Dijo Luffy subiendo a Naruto a su espalda y empezando a correr.

-Hey! no pagaste!.-Grito Teuchi llorando estilo anime.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Eso es todo por hoy!**

**Hinata:** ¿No que ibas a contestar a tus lectores? -.-

**Prodigy23:** Ah... cierto... mañana :yaoming:

**Hinata: *Chingaso*** No ni madres, ahora les contestas :P.

**Prodigy23:** Caraja :'c

**Respuestas :D.**

**Victor018: Tal y como ya viste amigo mio, Luffy y los demas siguen vivos :D, y no son tan adultos xD, excepto por Franky, Brook y Jinbei :3. Si por si te lo preguntas los nuevos miembros son: Jibei, Rebecca y Bartolomeo. Ahora todos son 4 años mayor. Actualmente Luffy ya es el rey de los piratas y tiene la fuerza de un Yonko.**

**Master DeadPool: Si, Akira tambien tendra una Akuma no mi, pero mas adelante. Y creeme que Akira no te debe dar lastima xD, el en pocos años sera muy poderoso, superando facilmente a sus hermanos, el unico que le ira cerca sera Naruto. Aunque sus otros hermanos podran hacer algo, pero claro gracias al Chakra del Kyubi.**

**Zafir09: Pues ya viste que por lo menos 1 hermano o mejor dicho hermana no se volvio arrogante :). Y si FemKyubi ayudara a Naruto :). Y pronto los 2 demostraran su poder y Konoha temblara del miedo!**

**QuiriQuiroga: Si, hare sufrir mucho a Konoha, Naruto no tendra ninguna intencion de destruir Konoha, solo no les tendra nada de afecto. Pero Akira hay mama me quiero volver chango!, el tendra mucha sed de venganza. A pesar de ser justo es alguien muy vengativo.**

**Acqua OfThe Back: Me alegra que vayas a seguir mis 2 historias :). Te aseguro que no abandonare ninguna :). **

**CCSakuraforever: Tratare de no decepcionarte, ya que tengo 2 historias y futuros distintos para cada historia :).**

**diego uzumaki uchiha : En el futuro tengo planeado eso :).**

**Eso es todo por hoy! hasta la siguiente!**

***Prodigy23 fuera***


	4. Entrenamientos

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Cap. 4 ''Entrenamiento''**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Afueras de Konoha, Montaña Norte, 2:50 pm. (La montaña Norte es una montaña que yo invente y esta al Norte de Konoha no muy lejos).**

-Bien Naruto, antes que nada dime ¿cual sera tu motivacion para entrenar?.-Pregunto Luffy a Naruto.

-Para proteger a mis seres queridos, y demostrar a todo el mundo que no soy un inutil.-Dijo con determinacion Naruto.

- ¿Y se puede saber cuales son eso seres queridos?.-Pregunto Luffy.

-Tengo a el viejo tercero...

*Mientras tanto con El tercer Hokage.

-Achu!... creo que alguien me dijo ''viejo tercero''.-Dijo el tercero.

-Imagino que abran sido Naruto o Akira.-Dijo burlon Danzo. (PD: En este fanfic Danzo es bueno, pero en el otro sera malo, no se preocupen xD).

-Que gracioso, ya me gustaria ver cuando Akira decida un apodo para ti.-Dijo el tercero algo gruñon. Y era verdad, Akira le ponia apodos a todo el mundo.

-Jaja, por mientras me reire de ti.-Volvio a decir burlon, ante ese comentario ambos rieron.

*Volviendo con Naruto y Luffy*

-Tambien a Teuchi-san, Ayame-nee, Danzo-ojiisan, y mi Aniki Akira, este es al que mas quiero proteger, ya que es ciego y... no puede defenderse, por lo que quiero ser mas fuerte para poder protegerlo.-Dijo decidido y con preocupacion hacia Akira.

-Bien, si entrenas duro seguro podras lograrlo.-Dijo con su gran sonrisa Luffy.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?.-Pregunto entusiasmado Naruto.

-Primero que nada, mejoraremos tu condicion fisica, vamos a subir y vajar la montaña, primero bajaremos por esta parte.-Dijo señalando una bajada con rocas.- Luego correremos hasta terminar al otro lado de la montaña y escalaremos este acantilado.-Dijo señalando en acantilado que se formaba, era bueno para hacer alpinismo.

-¿Enserio?.-Pregunto sorprendido Naruto, esperaba un entrenamiento riguroso pero esto era demasiado.

-Si, ahora vamos!.-Dijo Luffy empesando a correr junto a Naruto.

Mientras tanto con Akira.

-Bien, hemos llegado Akira, ya puedes bajar.-Le indico el Almirante a el pelinegro.

-Bien.-Dijo Akira bajandose con cuidado de la espalda de su Sensei.- ¿Y que haremos hoy sensei?.-Pregunto Akira a su Sensei.

-Hoy haremos algo diferente, aqui tengo un saco con muchas pelotas de tennis.-Informo el Almirante sacando un saco de su Kimono.

-¿Tennis?.-Pregunto confundido Akira.

-Un deporte.-Dijo con una gota de sudor resvalandole por la sien. (Nota: A mi parecer en el continente de los Ninjas no existen deporte como el football americano, tennis, entre otros).-Bien, *ajustandose la garganta :3* como decia, estas pelotas son suaves por lo que no te dañaran.-Informo Issho.

-¿Como?.-Pregunto empezando a preocuparse por su seguridad.

-Tranquilo, como iba diciendo yo te lanzare estas pelotas y tu trataras de atraparlas seguidamente.-Trato de explicarse lo mejor que pudo.

-Creo que entiendo.-Dijo no muy confiado pero igual obedecio, poniendose en posicion de defensa listo para cualquier ''ataque''.

-Bien, aya van!.-Grito con energia Issho lanzando 10 pelotas.

**...**

**...**

**...**

-Bien, no esta mal detuviste 4 de las 10 pelotas.-Dijo con orgullo Issho, ya que era grande su progreso. Antes no hubiera podido detener ni 1 sola pelota.

-Bien, pero sigamos quiero ser mas fuerte.-Dijo con determinacion Akira, el sabia que Naruto en estos momentos deberia estar entrenando y el no se quedaria atras.

-Bien, aqui van otras 10!.-Aviso Issho.

**3 meses despues.**

Ya pasaron 3 meses desde que el entrenamiento de Naruto empezo. Pero en el nos concentraremos mas adelante, de momento veamos como le va a Akira.

-Bien Akira, apunta e intenta visualisar la botella, concentrate...-Decia Issho a Akira, quien apuntaba con una pistola a una botella de vidrio de esas de vino, que fácilmente estaba a 500 o 550 metros de distancia.- Bien... ahora... DISPARA!.-Ordeno Issho, Akira tenia que ser rapido en un campo de batalla real, de echo ya le habia dado mucho tiempo para apuntar, aunque este estubiera ciego.

La bala salio disparada a gran velocidad hacia la botella, la cual rebento al recibir la bala.

-Bien echo Akira!, haz mejorado mucho en tu Kenbunshoku Haki (Haki del color de la Observación).-Dijo Issho con orgullo a su estudiante.

-Gracias, Sensei!.-Dijo entusiasmado Akira, ya no necesitaba el baston para caminar por las calles, ya que su control en el Kenbunshoku Haki era excepsional. Normalmente Issho no enseñaba esto hasta años despues de entrenamiento, pero esta era una excepsion especial.

-Bien, ahora practiquemos con el Shikomizue.-Dijo preparandose para la pelea Issho. Claro no usaria todo su poder, solo el necesario para entrenar con Akira.

-Bien!.-Dijo Akira preparando todo su poder, no habria problema, claramente no era rival para Issho.

Y así empezo una serie de ataques (de Akira en su mayoria) y chispas saliendo por el choque de las espadas, claramente Issho no es esforzaba mucho pero Akira usaba el maximo.

-Vamos Akira, aun eres lento.-Dijo en tono burlon Issho.

-Eso lo veremos.-Dijo igualmente Akira con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto con Naruto.

Naruto estaba estudiando algo de medicina con Chopper, ya que saber de medicina seria escensial en un campo de batalla para curarse a si mismo o a sus nakamas, por lo que Naruto se concentraba al maximo.

1 hora despues en la que termino su clase de medicina, Naruto fue con Nami con la cual aprendia a como horientrase lo cual seria escensial (especialmente si se separaba, y mas aun si le tocaba alguien como Zoro).

Y haci seguia el día del rubio, con clases con Chopper de medicina, con Nami de navegacion, con Robin de arqueologia, con Fraky aprendia a reparar barcos principalmente aunque tambien a construir otras cosas, con Brook aprendia atocar algunos instrumentos aunque esto lo hacia mas para un motivo mas personal ya que le gustaba la musica, con Ussop mejoraba su punteria, con Sanji aprendia su estilo de pierna negra a la vez que aprendia algo de cocina. y con Zoro el estilo de las 3 espadas. Luego Mejoraba su condicion fisica con Luffy, corriendo, escalando montañas, intentando atrapar unos monos, al principio monos normales pero resulto mas dificil de lo que imaginaba, ahora eran unos monos especiales los cuales vayase a saber como, eran amigos de luffy, estos monos eran mas rapidos, mas fuertes pero mas amigables a pesar de esto.

Y para finalizar con Bartolomeo usaba el sigilo y el arte del engaño con Ussop, ademas de como hacer enojar a su oponente ya que si su oponente pierde la calma, pierde la batalla.

-Bien Naruto, es todo por hoy.-Dijo Bartolomeo saliendo de unos arbustos.- Bien, hoy solo tardaste 2 horas y media en encontrarme.-Dijo con simplesa Bartolomeo.

-Pero no te esforzaste mucho ¿verdad?.-Pregunto algo fastidiado Naruto, era muy dificil encontrar a Bartolomeo.

-No, pero no te preocupes la practica hace al maestro.-Dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

-Callate!, no te creas tan superior!.-Dijo enojado por el comentario de Bartolomeo.

-Ya, ya era broma, ven te invitare algo de Ramen.-Dijo restandole importancia, aunque no lo demostrara queria mucho al chico.

-Pero... ¿no se supone que debemos ir a la ''Mugiwara House''?.-Pregunto algo confudido Naruto, normalmente (osea siempre) iban a la casa de los Mugiwara a comer y regresaba.

-Na, no te preocupes ya les avise.-Mintio...

-Bien!.-Dijo Naruto y se fue a comer Ramen con Bartolomeo.

Konoha, Cerca de Ichiraku Ramen, 7:30 pm.

Ya estaba oscuro pero aun habia gente afuera, atendiendo los negocios, comiendo en restaurantes, saliendo a pasear, etc.

Naruto y Bartolomeo caminaban por las calles, Naruto iba algo incomodo por las miradas de los aldeanos normalmente esto no le interesaba, pero le preocupaba que pudieran lastimar a Bartolomeo al crusar por algun callejon.

Bartolomeo noto la preocupacion de Naruto, fue cuando recordo que todos en la aldea odiaban a Naruto, Bartolomeo inmediatamente volteo a los lados disimuladamente y noto la mirada de todos contra Naruto. Inmediatamente al notar esto los fulmino con su mirada asesina intimidando a todos y dejando de mirar a Naruto, pero no faltaba el estupido que se hacia el valiente.

-Vaya, parece que el estupido demonio tiene otro amigo, deseguro es un inutil como el.-Dijo un Shinobi tratando de impresionar a una Kunoichi, quien rio ante el comentario de este.

Bartolomeo escucho esto, a el no le importaban los insultos, pero no permitiria que ofendieran a Naruto.

-Naruto, adelantate yo tengo algo que hacer, no tardare.-Dijo Bartolomeo a pocos metros de Ichirakus tratando de contener la ira apretando sus puños.

-Bien...-Contesto extrañado el rubio.

Una vez Bartolomeo se aseguro de que el rubio llego a Ichiraku Ramen, busco con la vista a ese ninja, una vez lo diviso se dirigio a el.

-Hey, repite eso.-Dijo Bartolomeo con notable furia en su voz.

-Miren es el inutil amigo del demonio.-Dijo el shinobi burlon.

La Kunoichi que lo acompañaba rio ante el comentario de su amigo.

-Imbecil!.-Grito Bartolomeo sujetando al tipo de el cuello y lanzandolo a un callejon oscuro, varios ninjas al ver esto fueron a ayudar a el shinobi. Sumandolos a todos eran 5 chunnin y 6 Jounin, y por su rango y superacion numerica confiaban que derrotarian facilmente a Bartolomeo.

-Vaya parece que estoy rodeado.-Dijo Bartolomeo finjiendo estar asustado.

-Idiota!.-Grito un Jounin haciendo varios sellos de mano.- Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego).-Grito el Ninja mientras de su boca salia una gran bola de fuego que se dirigio hacia Bartolomeo.

-Eh! Cuidado! Eso me puede matar!.-Grito ''asustado'' Bartolomeo.

Los ninjas al escuchar los gritos de Bartolomeo sonrieron victoriosos.

Una gran nube de humo salio al ''hacer contacto'' contra Bartolomeo, los ninjas rieron victoriosos. Sin embargo estas risas se callaron a los pocos segundos.

- Era broma.-Dijo entre risas burlonas Bartolomeo saliendo de las llamas.- No estubieron ni serca de hacerme algo.-Grito burlandose de los Ninjas.- Ahora, mueran...Barrier (Barrera) .-Dijo tranquilamente Bartolomeo cruzando los dedos, inmediatamente todos los ninjas parecian estar siendo aplastados por alguna fuerza invisible yasea contra la pared o el suelo.

-M-mis huesos!.-Decia un chunnin ya que sentia como sus huesos se rompian.

-AAAHHH!.-Gritaron todos. Casi inmediatamente Bartolomeo escucho como los aldeanos venian, ya que se escuchaban sus pasos, y no queria problemas por lo que rapidamente creo unas escaleras y subio a los techos.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente.-Dijo desactivando su habilidad e inmediatamente los ninjas dejaron de sentir la presion. Sin emabargo igual tenian muchos huesos rotos y quedaron desmayados por el dolor.- Ahora, a comer.-Dicho eso Bartolomeo se retiro chiflando tranquilamente.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Mientras tanto con Akira.**

Akira se encontraba disparando los mas rapido y serteramente posible a unas latas o botellas de vidrio. Algunas mas cerca que otras.

-Bien, 30 disparos 15 haciertos, estas mejorando Akira.-Dijo con notable orgullo Issho, cada vez lo hacia mejor.

-Eso esta muy bien Sensei, pero... ¿cuando haremos entrenamiento fisico?.-Pregunto algo arto de este entrenamiento.

-Cuando domines el Kenbunshoku Haki Akira, aun no estas listo para el entrenamiento fisico, ya es demasiado con el entrenamiento con la shikomizue.-Contesto Issho.

-Bien...-Dijo un poco decepsionado Akira.

-Bien bien, para que no te sientas mal... ¿que tal si te llevo a Ichiraku Ramen?.-Pregunto con una sonrisa Issho.

-Si!.-Contesto mas animado Akira.

-Bien, vamos.-Dijo Animado Issho subiendo a Akira a su espalda.- ¿Listo?.-Pregunto Issho.

-Si!.-Contesto Issho.

-Bien, alla vamos!.-Y a una velocidad que envidiaria el Raikage, Issho se dirigio hacia Konoha, mas exactamente a Ichiraku Ramen.

En pocos minutos Se encontraban serca de Ichiraku Ramen.

-Ya casi llegamos.-Aviso Issho.

-Si... mi baston!.-Dijo preocupado Akira, el regalo de su Sensei se le habia caido.

-Ya voy.-Dijo deteniendose de inmediato.

Al detenerse callo en un callejon oscuro, aunque para el ese no era problema.

-Hey viejo!, ¿esto es suyo?.-Pregunto un ninja/bandido a Issho con el baston en mano.

-Si, te lo agradeceria si me lo debolvieras.-Dijo con voz amable.

-Pues no lose... creo que me gusto, si me lo quedare ¿que haras al respecto?.-Dijo burlon, y sus amigos rieron ante esto. Eran como minimo 15.

-Akira, ¿cual es la regla numero 5?.-Pregunto Issho a su alumno con voz mas seria.

-Regla 5: Si no vas a usar la fuerza fisica para proteger a alguien, usala para defenderte.-Dijo Akira al instante.

-¿Que tonterias dicen?.-Pregunto indignado el que parecia el lider (el que tenia el baston).

Rapidamente Issho desenfundo su shikomizue revelando su espada, los bandidos se sorprendieron un poco, pero recuperaron su ''valentia'' al recordar que era ciego.

-Imbecil! ¿crees que un ciego inutil como tu podra hacer algo contra mi?.-Pregunto furioso el lider, lanzandose hacia Issho junto a sus subditos.

Rapidamente Issho con Akira en su espalda, corto a los bandidos a una velocidad inhumana.

-Akira recuerda, ''Los ciegos tenemos el privilegio de no tener que ver a la basura de este mundo''.-Dijo Issho a su Alumno, mientras le debolbia su baston y enfundaba su espada, mientras mas ocultaba su espada mas presion sentian los bandidos.

-Hey!, ¿q-que pasa?.-Preguntaba en voz alta preocupado un bandido mientras sentia que su cuerpo se volvia mas y mas pesado.

Una vez Issho enfundo por completo su espada, los bandidos se enterraron por completo en el suelo, literalmente ya que por el gran peso que sentian todos los bandidos calleron en un gran ahujero de 20 m de profundidad, los bandidos se encontraban con los ojos en blanco ante el gran dolor que presento ese ataque, sangrando de la boca y las partes donde fueron cortados y con varios huesos rotos.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Hasta aqui el capitulo! espero que les haya gustado :) y ahora a responder a sus comentarios :D, por cierto aprovecho para avisar 2 cosas: 1° Cada pregunta que me hagan ya sea por review o Mensaje Privado se las respondere :). 2° Pueden hacerme preguntas a mi o a Hinata xD. Ahora si a responder.**

**Respuestas :D.**

**MasterDeadPool: Si, akira tambien tendra fruta :3**

**Y por tu otra pregunta: Si, Naruto y Akira en un futuro pelearan, eso esta claro, Naruto sera un pirata y Akira un Marine, por mas que no quieran esta pelea es enminente... pero... ¿cuando sera :3?**

**Victor018: Si, Naruto tendra armas o sera solo 1 arma? :v lo sabran mas adelante.**


	5. 10 de Octubre

**Hola chicos!, creo que me volvi a tardar un poco pero bueno ya se viene lo bueno jejeje nwn. Y sin más que decir aqui el nuevo capitulo.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_**Cap. 5 ''10 de Octubre''.**_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Una vez Issho enfundo por completo su espada, los bandidos se enterraron por completo en el suelo, literalmente ya que por el gran peso que sentian todos los bandidos calleron en un gran ahujero de 20 m de profundidad, los bandidos se encontraban con los ojos en blanco ante el gran dolor que presento ese ataque, sangrando de la boca y las partes donde fueron cortados y con varios huesos rotos.

-I-increible Issho-sensei, sabia que usted era poderoso... pero esto...-Dijo Akira, apesar de ser ciego su entrenamiento estaba empezando a dar frutos, y pudo saber que le habia pasado a esos bandidos.- Pero... ¿porque uso tanta fuerza?, usted pudo haberlos acabado sin la necesidad de usar su habilidad...-Pregunto confundido Akira.

- ¿Tanta fuerza dices?, ajaja Akira si hubiera usado aunque sea un 20% de mi fuerza los hubiera matado, no use di el 10%.-Dijo con una sonrisa Issho.

Akira se sorprendio al escuchar esto, aun no tenia ni idea de cual era todo el poder de su Sensei.

-Bueno, vamos tarde ¿no crees?.-Pregunto Issho.

-Si!.-Grito Akira con emocion.

Y ambos (o mas bien Issho) re-iniciaron camino hacia Ichiraku Ramen. No tardaron ni 3 minutos cuando antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban ahí.

-Bien!, yo quiero un tazón grande!.-Pidio Akira emocionado, siempre le gustaba venir con Issho a Ichiraku.

-Bien, bien.-Dijo Issho riendo, Akira era como el nieto que nunca pudo tener.

**(Momentos antes con Naruto).**

Naruto se encontraba comiendo su ramen, hace poco habia llegado Bartolomeo Naruto le pregunto a donde habia ido. Pero Bartolomeo se limito a responder ''Un asunto personal'' cosa que no dejo muy satisfecho a Naruto, pero igual siguio comiendo Ramen.

-Por cierto Naruto, hace algun tiempo te he querido preguntar ¿quien es el hombre que acompaña a Akira?.-Pregutno Teuchi curioso, hace algun tiempo que se lo queria preguntar pero no habia tenido la oportunidad o se le olvidaba.

-¿Un hombre?.-Pregunto Naruto ante semejante pregunta.

-Si, desde hace algun tiempo Akira viene de vez en cuando junto a un hombre, parece que tambien es ciego... pero, camina perfectamente, es mas me da la impresion que ese baston solo es de adorno.-Dijo recordando como el hombre contaba el dinero perfectamente a pesar de ser ciego.

-No... tengo ni idea de que habla.-Esto preocupo un poco a Naruto, ¿quien seria ese hombre?.

-Un tazón grande viejo!.-Dijo Akira llegando de la nada.- Ummm?... ¿Naruto?.-Pregunto Akira al percatarse de la presencia de Naruto.

-Si, soy yo... ¿quien es el?.-Pregunto Naruto mirando a Issho.

-Oh, si el es Issho-sensei, es mi maestro el me ha enseñado muchas cosas!.-Dijo Akira emocionado.

-¿Como que cosas?.-Pregunto Naruto algo serio, le preocupaba la Salud de su hermano.

-Me ha enseñado a usar el...-Pero fue interrumpido.

-Ya recuerdo! Tu eres Issho ''Fujitora'' (Tigre de Wisteria) el actual Almirante de la Flota de la Marina! Estas incluso por ensima de los Almirantes!.-Grito repentinamente Bartolomeo al reconoser a Issho.

-Lo soy, pero... ¿tu como sabes eso?, crei que en este continente no sabian nada de la Marina.- Pregunto algo sorprendido Issho.

-B-b-bueno e-es que y-yo...-Trataba de excusarse, sabia que si le decia que era un pirata el lo arrestaria, y no tendria ninguna oportunidad contra un Almirante de Flota.

-Es que Bartolomeo-senpai es un Pirata! de los Sombrero de Paja!.-Explico repentinamente naruto, siendo parado inmediatamente por Bartolomeo quien le cubria la boca para que se calle.

-Shhh! Shhh! Shhh!.-Decia repetidamente Bartolomeo completamente asustado.

-¿Un pirata, eh?.-Dijo Issho restandole importancia.

-Eh?.-Dijo Bartolomeo con duda.

-No te preocupes pirata-san, no tengo intenciones de capturarte, en primera estoy de vacaciones (dejo a Kizaru acargo de todo el trabajo y el papeleo, que por cierto es mucho peor que el de un Hokage), y en segunda Mugiwara no Luffy es el rey de los piratas aparte de mantener el equilibrio en el Nuevo mundo es muy poderoso y no tengo interes de arruinar haci mis vacaciones.-Se explico Issho comiendo ramen.

-Y-ya veo...-A pesar de eso Bartolomeo no se enontraba tranquilo.

Y así siguio la cena, por así decirle, en la que Naruto le conto a su Aniki su entrenamiento y sobre sus Sensei's, Akira quedo impresionado ya que con Issho no solo entrenaba fisicamente si no tambien mentalmente, ya que Issho le inculcaba los mejores valores posibles, ademas de que Akira se aprendio los nombres, habilidades, apariencia, etc. de casi todos los piratas y criminales de recompensas entre 1.000.000 de berries y 50.000.000 (Por cierto para los que no ven One piece les digo que 1 millon de berries no es nada, y 50 es muy apenas respetable) así que saber sobre tipos con recompensa mayor a 100 millones fue impresionante para el y mas si se trataba del mismísimo rey de los Piratas, ''Mugiwara No Luffy''.

Igualmente Akira le conto a Naruto de su entrenamiento y todos sus progresos, especialmente del Haki de la observacion (Para los que no sepan en el manga ya se rebelo que lo que los usuarios que ven con el Haki de observación pueden ver las auras de las personas, por lo que Akira puede saber la forma del cuerpo de una persona), y su magnifica puntería.

-Bueno, ya es tarde tenemos que irnos Akira.-Dijo Naruto al observar el reloj de pared que estaba en Ichiraku y notar que ya eran las 9 de la noche.

-Bien, les acompaño.-Dijo Issho, el cual estaba consiente de los ataques hacia los hermanos por lo que no se iria agusto dejandolos ir solos, Naruto acepto.

-Bien, si van con un Almirante de Flota no creo que sea necesario que yo vaya.-Comento Bartolomeo despidiendose.

Y así los hermanos volvieron a su hogar sin ningun problema escoltados practicamente por Issho, el cual noto las intenciones de los Aldeanos, pero parecieron no atreverse al estar Issho, no parecian intimidados mas bien parecia que no querian dañar a un ''pobre hombre ciego''.

-Bueno, adios chicos... Akira, te veo mañana para continuar tu entrenamiento.-Dijo despidiendose Issho.

-Si.-Contesto Akira.

-Akira, ¿cuando pensabas decirmelo?.-Pregunto dolido Naruto.

-Jeje, lo siento se suponia que era secreto, pero... bueno jeje.-Se excuso Akira mientras entraba a la casa junto a Naruto.

Y pasaron sin ser notados como de costumbre por nadie... todo apuntaba a que se irian tranquilamente a su habitacion, pero no, no tubieron esa suerte.

-Miren, son los 2 inutiles de esta casa o ¿desonras seria mas apropiado?.-Dijo saliendo de la nada Menma junto a Natsuki quien parecia no importarle nada relacionado con Akira y Naruto.- ¿Tu que dices Natsuki?.-Pregunto Menma a su hermana.

-Me da igual, es mas me parece una perdida de tiempo estar en su presencia.-Se limito a responder arrogante y perezosamente.

-Pero si son los 2 sobrevalorados de la aldea.-Contesto burlonamente Naruto.

-Callate inutil.-Respondio Menma furioso por la contestación de Naruto.

-Vamonos Naruto, no vale la pena.-Concluyo Akira, tomando el brazo de Naruto.

-Eso corran.-Dijo burlonamente, pero siendo ignorado Menma.- ¿Viste como huyeron?.-Se burlo Menma, pero fue ignorado por Natsuki quien estaba en sus pensamientos.

-''¿Como supo Akira donde estaba el brazo de Naruto?, se supone que es ciego...).-Se preguntaba Natsuki una y otra vez pero nunca llegaba a una conclusion.

Y así paso 1 día mas en la vida de los hermanos, y empezo uno nuevo el cual paso sin ninguna novedad, excepto una mayor dificultad en sus entrenamientos.

Y así pasaron los días que se volvieron en semanas y las semanas en meses hasta que pasaron 9 meses. Otra vez era ese día, 10 de octubre pero esta vez seria diferente ahora los hermanos podian defenderse, durante este tiempo este fue el mejoramiento de los hermanos:

_**Naruto:**_

Naruto durante este tiempo obtuvo una gran fuerza fisica debido a el duro entrenamiento, una gran recistencia, se volvio muy inteligente, obtuvo una gran punteria y se volvio un gran carpitenro, sabia lo basico de medicina, arqueologia y navegacion, pero no se le daba para nada. Pero lo que le faltaba en esto ultimo, lo compensaba con sus grandes habilidades culinarias.

Ademas de esto domino el estilo de pierna negra y las 2 espadas (solo en técnica, obviamente aun no puede derrotar a ninguno de los dos, y aun le falta entrenamiento con la tercera espada), tambien podia detectar enemigos fácilmente con chakra o no, siempre y cuando este no tuviera mejores habilidades claro esta.

Y por ultimo hace algunos pocos meses conocio finalmente a Koari (Kyubi hembra jeje xD), y esta le ayudo con su problema de el Chakra, ya que ella sabia hacerca de esta extraña condicion, que no era otra cosa que una especie de ''mal formacion'' en las redes del chakra, (aunque en este caso fue por el Shinigami), pero no podia hacerlo ella misma se necesitaba la ayuda de un medico muy bueno, a la kyubi se le vino a la mente Tsunade pero a peticion de Naruto fue Chopper quien llevo acabo la operacion (por si se lo preguntan fue en el cerebro y el corazon donde hizo la operacion, ya que segun yo ahí es donde se lleva acabo el control del chakra, yo y a parte de que me informe sobre las puertas internas y las principales a mi parecer son las del cerebro y el corazón). La cual tubo exito, aunque segun el mismo chopper fue la operacion mas dificil que haya echo en su vida, junto a una que le hizo a luffy por daños fisicos increibles tras una pelea contra Kurohige (Mas adelante dire de esto).

Por lo tanto, ahora Naruto al igual que sus hermanos, excepto Akira, tenia una enorme cantidad de Chakra, teniendo el chakra de un Chunnin Medio a la corta edad de 8 años.

_**Akira:**_

Por otro lado Akira de ahora 10 años, a su corta edad era dicho por Issho un genio, no solo era un gran estratega, tambien tenia muchos pensamientos filosoficos y un buen sentido de la justicia, ya que si bien tenia rencor ante los aldeanos, no guardaba odio hacia los bebes o niños, que no tienen nada que ver.

Aparte de esto Akira ya controlaba a la perfeccion el Kenbunshoku Haki (Haki del Color de la Observación), pero aun le faltaba mucho entrenamiento en el Busoshoku Haki (Haki del Color de la Armadura) ya que aun no lograba mucho progreso, pero esto no tenia nada de malo, ya era bastante increible que controlara el Haki de la Observacion a la perfeccion.

Akira ya entrenaba fisicamente, teniendo una enorme fuerza fisica apesar de ser mas debil que Naruto en este aspecto pero tampoco era tanta la diferencia, Akira tambien dominaba 2 de los 6 estilos del Rukoshiki. El Tekkai (Hombre de Hierro) y el Shigan (Dedo pistola). Cosa bastante impresionante considerando su edad y el ser ciego.

Tenia una gran punteria y una magnifica capacidad para detectar enemigos, gracias al Kenbunshoku Haki (Haki del Color de la Observacion) y su practicamente super oido.

Sin embargo en cuanto a Ninjutsus era pesimo, de echo no era capaz de hacer alguno, sin embargo esto era lo de menos, ya que de echo en la Marina sabian como resolver este problema, esto gracias a que en el pasado obtuvieron informacion del Chakra y de algunas enfermedades por así decirles, de las redes de Chakra, hasta ahora existian 2, la primera y la mas comun era como la de Lee que tienen la cantidad de Chakra normal que cualquiera (excepto extranjeros que en su mayoria no lo tienen, solo algunos por erencia, ya que durante las guerras ninja muchos civiles emigraron) pero no son capases de moldearlo.

O como en el caso de Naruto y Akira que no es que no lo puedan moldear, si no que tienen tan poco que no pueden hacer ni 1 clon de sombra.

Como decia, el mismo Akira pidio que se le quitara la capacidad del Chakra, ya que lo consideraba una debilidad, por ejemplo los Genjutsu, los Genjutsu lo que hacen es manipular el flujo del Chakra, por lo que el preferia no tener nada que ver con el Chakra. Así que señoras y señores Akira ahora es alguien sin Chakra en su totalidad.

Hoy como siempre los hermanos se levantaban y comian, solo que a diferencia de hace un año, Akira no necesitaba ayuda ya que podia ubicarse con su Kenbunshoku Haki.

-Bien, nos vemos.-Se empezo a despedir Akira sin embargo...- Ajajajaja ¿entiendes?, nos vemos por que soy ciego! Ajajajaja.-Se empezo a reir de su propio chiste Akira.

-Aja.-Contesto Naruto con una gota resvalandole por la nuca.

-Bueno ahora si, hasta la tarde con los Mugiwara.- Se despidio ahora si sin bromas Akira, ya que habian quedado en celebrar su cumpleaños.

-Adios!.-Dijo Naruto viendo como Akira salia de la habitacion por la puerta.

_**Día de Akira, 8:30**_

Akira caminaba por el pasillo que conducia hasta las escaleras con ayuda de su baston, ya que no le gustaba usar el Haki todo el tiempo, solo si era necesario o caminaba en lugares muy concurridos.

Una vez llego a las escaleras bajo usando el Haki para evitar caer, al final bajo sin ningun contratiempo, pero cuando termino de bajar vino una de lo que era ultimamente una de sus molestias diarias.

-Akira, te lo preguntare otra vez ¿como haces eso?, se supone que eres ciego, pero haces cosas que un ciego normal no haria .-Pregunto la peli-roja mayor, sin contar a Kushina claro.

-Y como siempre te respondere ''Tantos años de estar ciego me han obligado a adaptarme'', ademas he vivido aqui tanto tiempo que me puedo mover libremente aunque sea ciego .-Respondio Akira, sin embargo como siempre Natsuki no le creyo.

-Hmp, bueno pero te lo advierto Akira, mientras mas rapido me rebeles tu secreto menos sufriras .-Amenazo Natsuki cosa que no tuvo ningun efecto en Akira.

-Ya lo veremos.-Contesto Akira indiferente y serio comenzando a caminar nuevamente usando su baston, que como recordaran en realidad es Shikomizue, que por si no recuerdan es una espada normal oculta en un baston.

Y Akira salio de la casa y se dirijio a el lugar de entrenamiento sin ningun contratiempo.

-Vaya, volviste a llegar temprano Akira-kun.-Dijo Issho divertido, jamas espero este gran avanze en Akira en solo 1 año.

(Por si se lo preguntan, no este Akira no es mas fuerte que el otro Akira, de echo el poder de ambos Akira sera bastante similar, solo que aqui Akira tiene un gran control del Haki de Observacion).

-Claro, ¿que esperabas? .-Respondio igualmente divertido Akira.

-No esperaba menos... al menos ayer, ya que jamas espere este gran avanze... bien, basta de charlas, ordene a unos marines que colocaran unas siluetas de tiro, ya dejaremos de lado las botellas, ahora estas siluetas tambien estaran en movimiento, por lo que sera mas dificil veamos como lo haces.- Dijo Issho apuntando a las siluetas en movimiento.

-Bien.-Dijo Akira empezando a apuntar Akira con una escopeta de aspecto antiguo de madera con 2 salidas para disparar.

En total eran 5 siluetas que se movian bastante rapido a decir verdad, por lo que Akira apuntaba lo mejor que podia.

-Apunta...y... fuego!.-Apresuro Issho en una pelea de verdad Akira no podia darse el lujo de tomarse su tiempo.

De los 5 disparos que fueron lo más rapidos posibles por Akira acerto 4/5 bastante bien considerando la condicion de Akira y el tiempo que llevaba utilizando el Haki de observacion.

-Bastante bien...-Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Akira parecia tener un dolor de cabeza ya que tenia su mano izquierda en la cabeza con un gesto de molestia (Como ya habia dicho, en un cap. del manga de One piece se ve que con el Haki de observacion puedes ver las auras de tus enemigos, como Lucario en la pelicula de Pokemon para que se hagan una idea :P).- Ajajaja, ¿apoco creias que sentir todas las presencias a tu al rededor seria tan fácil?.-Pregunto burlon Issho.

-Pues... no del todo, pero jamas imagine que seria tan molesto.-Se quejaba Akira, primero en la aldea habian muchas personas y ahora habian muchos insectos que si bien sus presencias eran insignificantes eran una gran cantidad, bajo el suelo, en los árboles, bajo piedras, etc.

-Jaja, ya te acostumbraras, ahora sigamos con el entrenamiento!.-Dijo Issho regresando al entrenamiento.

_**10:30**_

Akira seguia disparando a siluetas las cuales desde hace rato habian sido remplazadas por varias otras unas con forma de piratas y otras con forma de civiles, por lo que Akira tenia que aprender a distinguir cual era cual.

-Bien Akira ya es suficiente, ahora ven es hora del entrenamiento físico.-Llamo Issho la atencion de Akira, quien fue animadamente a la siguiente parte del entrenamiento que era su favorita.- Preparate.-Dijo Issho poniendose en posicion de pelea con su Katana escondida en el baston.

-Si.-Dijo el Ojiblanco haciendo lo mismo.

Antes de que Akira se diera cuenta Issho hizo el primer movimiento logrando detener el ataque por poco, claro Issho no usaba toda su fuerza ni velocidad de lo contrario cortaria en 2 a Akira sin problemas.

-M-mierda.-Dijo Akira forsejeando con su katana la de Issho.

-Grosero.-Dijo Issho poniendo mas fuerza haciendo obligando a retroceder a Akira.

-Ufff... Toma esto!.-Dijo Akira dando una gran cantidad de corte contra Issho quien detuvo todos sin problemas.

-Vamos Akira, aun eres lento.-Dijo Issho para que Akira se esforzara más.

-Yaa!.-Gritaba Akira volviendose cada vez mas y mas rapido. Pero no lo suficiente como para cortar a Issho.

_**1 hora despues**_

Despues de una hora de practica termino el entrenamiento de espada.

-Bien Akira, ya terminamos con el entrenamiento de espada.-Informo Issho a Akira, quien estava sudando horrores.

-¿Que sigue Sensei?.-Pregunto Akira recuperando el aliento.

-Tienes que llegar a la sima de aquella montaña!.-Dijo Issho apuntando a una montaña que estaba como a kilometro y medio, y no solo tenia que llegar ahí si no tambien escalarla.

-!¿Que?!.-Dijo Akira volteando hacia donde estaba la montaña.- ¿Como espera que yo llegue hasta...-Pero Issho ya no estaba.

Y despues de quejarse en voz ''baja'' Akira decidio empezar más temprano que tarde, despues de correr durante 30 minutos Akira logro llegar a la montaña

-Uff...-Dijo Akira tratando de recuperar aire.- ¿Donde estoy?, mierda me canse demasiado rápido estoy comenzando a cansarme de usar tanto el Kenbunshoku Haki (El Haki del Color de la Observacion).-Se reprocho Akira.

Despues de descansar unos minutos Akira puso manos a la obra y comenzo a escalar como pudo, la montaña.

A un cuarto de camino.

-C-carajo, como me caiga.-Dijo Akira usando el Haki de Observacion para saber a que altura se encontraba.

Akira siguio subiendo, pero 10 metros mas y los brazos ya le dolian mucho.

-N-no aguanto m-más.-Se quejaba Akira intentando hacer mas fuerzas.

Y en poco tiempo se quedo sin más fuerzas y empezo a caer al suelo rápidamente.

-AHHH!.-Empezo a gritar Akira cayendo hacia el suelo.- Uh?, Issho-sensei!.-Se alegro al ver que fue atrapado por Issho el cuál se encontraba parado en un pedazo de suelo flotante, estaban a aproximadamente 80 o 100 m del suelo.

-Aun necesitas entrenar más, Akira.-Dijo Issho ''viendo'' a Akira.

-Si.-Contesto Akira, para nada deprimido esto solo significaba que tenia que esforsarze mas.

-Bien, vamos a entrenarte físicamente.-Dijo Issho regresando donde entrenaban junto a Akira en el pedazo de suelo. (Por si se lo preguntan Issho puede hacer flotar ese pedazo de suelo por su Akuma no mi, ya que puede controlar la gravedad).

Y así siguio el día de Akira entrenando su fuerza y resistencia. Hasta las 9:30.

-Bien Akira, es todo por hoy.-Dijo Issho dando un sorbo a su té.

-Si... Sensei... ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?.-Pregunto Akira con algo de curiosidad.

-Ya la hiciste, pero adelante.-Contesto el ciego mayor.

-¿Como puede ser tan fuerte si no hace nada mas que beber té y obserbarme entrener, excepto algunas veces?.-Pregunto Akira sin ninguna pizca de verguenza.

-Estoy de vacaciones mocoso, como Almirante de Flota tambien tengo un entrenamiento riguroso.-Contesto Issho algo mosqueado, pero en el interior divertido por la pregunta de Akira.

-Okey.-Dijo Akira restandole importancia.

-NO ME PREGUNTES COSAS SI LES RESTARAS IMPORTANCIA!.-Grito Issho enojado por la reaccion de Akira.- Bueno, ahora vamos con los mugiwara, se supone que celebraremos el cumpleaños de Naruto, ¿no?.-Pregunto Issho.

-Si.-Aseguro Akira.

-Bien, subete a mi espalda, veras que tan rápido puede ser un Almirante de Flota.-Dijo Issho subiendo a Akira en su espalda.- ¿Listo para tragarte tus palabras?.-Pregunto con una sonrisa Issho.

-Eso lo veremos.-Contesto Akira con una sonrisa retadora.

E inmediatamente salieron practicametne disparados hacia donde se encontraba la casa temporal de los Mugiwara, que en realidad era una gran casa rayando en mansion, la cual fue construida por Franky con ayuda de los mugiwara excepto por Nami y Robin... a pesar de que estas querian dar una mano Sanji insistio en hacer su parte del trabajo. La casa tenia de todo, desde elebador que te llevaba a cualquier parte de la casa, si cualquier parte de la casa, ¿tienes flojera de ir a la cocina al lado? no te preocupes porque la ''New Franky House''... que es su nombre original, pero finalmente se llamo ''Mugiwara's House'', como decia... no te preocupes porque el elevador de la ''Mugiwara House'' se mueve en todas direcciones tanto horizontal como verticalmente.

¿No quieres labar los platos?, no hay problema la Mugiwara House tiene laba platos integrado, ¿estas aburrido? no hay problema la Mugiwara House tiene un cuarto de juegos, que son practicametne videojuegos y television por cable... si ¿recuerdan la ''television'' de los hermanos D? (que en realidad es un Eizo Den-Den Mushi o sea un Visual Den-Den Mushi, pues practicamente es eso una tele así que ya saben nenes, los Eizo Den-Den Mushi son televisores :3), pues tambien esta aqui solo que con cable. Entre otras cosas.

Pero ahora veamos como le fue a nuestro rubio.

_**Día de Naruto, 8:30**_

-Bueno ahora si, hasta la tarde con los Mugiwara.- Se despidio ahora si sin bromas Akira, ya que habian quedado en celebrar su cumpleaños.

-Adios!.-Dijo Naruto viendo como Akira salia de la habitacion por la puerta.- Bien, ahora si... Aniki me dijo que no lo hiciera pero es inebitable.-Dijo Naruto buscando algo debajo de su cama, y al sacarlo revelo que era una revista erotica.- No veo que tiene de malo... -pero fue ahí donde Akira hizo de las suyas, al abrir la rebista se dio cuenta que no habia nada si no un monton de tacticas y teoria del manejo de chakra... etc, etc etc, puras cosas que solo a Akira le interesaban... en un momento como este claro, igual Naruto estudiaba la teoria pero no le gustaba tanto, como ibamos diciendo, Naruto se dio cuenta de que al final de la ''revista'' habia una nota de Akira, ''Mejor ponte a estudiar. Atte: Tu Aniki n.n''.- ''Ay si, Ay si, Soy Akira y soy muy honrado, Naruto no veas esas cosas te dañan el alma y la envenenan''.-Imito Naruto a su queridisimo Aniki.

-Pues deverias aprender de Akira, Naruto.-Interrumpio Koari a su contenedor, sacandolo de sus jueguitos.

-Hay tu que sabes.-Reprocho Naruto.

-Mucho mocoso, ahora deja esas porquerias y vete a entrenar no hay tiempo que perder.-Ordeno la peliroja con un sonrojo por lo que queria o mejor dicho iba a ver el rubio.

-Hay, como quieras... otro día sera.-Dijo Naruto resignado.

Y así finalmente Naruto sale por la puerta, lo cual era un milagro ya que solo Akira la usaba ya que segun el para eso se habian inventado no para salir de la ventana así nomas, pero justo paso lo que menos queria Naruto.

-Rayos, ya se me arruino el día ¿que quieres estorbo?.-Pregunto o mejor dicho se quejo Menma.

-Si como digas, y ¿donde estan los otros 2 chiflados?.-Contesto Naruto burlon.

-¿Sabes que niño mugroso?, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, mejor vete a vender pan o algun trabajo de esos inutiles los futuros ninja como yo no tenemos tiempo que perder.-Se despidio amablemente Menma, ¿no adoran a Menma?.

-Este día ya empezo mal...-Se quejo naruto por lo bajo. Pero despues de 15 minutos llego donde la Mugiwara House.

La mugiwara House se encontraba realmente escondida detras de una cascada en una parte oculta de una montaña algo alejada de la Aldea. Nadie iba ahí ni los bandidos, ya que no tenia nada de especial a parte de ni tener buenos escondites, excepto por ese claro que Luffy logro encontrar con la ayuda de Ussop y su Haki de Observacion que era de los mejores de toda la banda.

La cueva oculta tras la cascada, estaba iluminada por unos focos bastante luminosos que eran alimentados de energía por un generador de la Mugiwara House, por lo que por iluminacion no hay problema.

En el ''patio'' se encontraba Luffy sentado en una silla comiendo un gran trozo de carne.

-Hola, Naruto.-Saludo Luffy comiendo su gran trozo de carne.

-Hola, Luffy-san, ¿que haremos hoy?.-Pregunto entusiasmado Naruto.

-Lo mismo...-Contesto Luffy.

-Ya veo...-Contesto un poco decepsionado Naruto.

-Vamos cumpleañero, no te pongas así, ademas recuerda que en la noche celebraremos a lo grande!.-Dijo Luffy logrando subirle los animos a Naruto.

-Si!.-Dijo Feliz Naruto, esta seria la primera vez que celebraria su cumpleaños con su familia, por que eso consideraba a los Mugiwara, una familia que le daban el cariño que tanto habia necesitado, claro tenia a su Aniki pero el sufria de la misma manera, pero ahora las cosas estaban empezando a mejorar.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Hasta aqui el capitulo!, espero que les haya gustado :) por que la verdad si me diverti escribiendolo :'3. **

**Respuestas :D**

**Zafir09:** Si, yo tambien me alegre jeje n.n ahora imaginate cuando los hermanos se vuelvan más fuertes X3.

**Master Deadpool:** Lo siento, pero no pienso dejar que Hinata te responda es-

**Hinata:** Prodigy, la policia te busca.

**Prodigy:** Ya les dije que no sabia que tenia 15! *sale corriendo por la ventana*

**Hinata:** Bueno ya que se fue te respondere, bueno los hermanos no estan separados solo distanciados ya que todo el día entrenan, pero pronto abra un Time Skip en donde se separaran por muchos años, pero se reencontraran en los examenes Chunin :3.

**Prodigy:** Un momento, ahora que recuerdo yo tengo 16 por lo que no es ilega... MALDITA HINATA ME LAS PAGARAS!

**Hinata:** No me resonges! *Patada deshueverina*

**Prodigy: :OKAY:** siguiente pregunta.

**Victor018:** Si, sera un crossover y si Naruto tendra un Harem, no muy grande (despues ni cabrian en la cama xD). Y pienso agregar personajes de otros animes, solo personajes y quien sabe tambien técnicas, diganme sus sugerencias n.n, pero uno ya confirmado en ambos fanfics, los hermaos D y los herederos de la voluntad D, es que apareceran los caballeros Dorados :'3, estos junto a los Shichibukai y los Akatsuki seran 3 de las organizaciones mas poderosas. (Los Yonkou, la marina y los revolucionarios no los cuento como organizacion mas bien cada Yonkou tiene todo un ejercito y la marina y revolucionarios igual).

**OLIMPO55:** Oh si nene, sera epico xD, especialmente la reaccion de sus hermanos xD.

**CCSakuraforever:** Sip, de echo Akira tendra el Haki de Observacion más desarrollado junto a Issho, pero igual... *spoiler* na mejor no lo digo xD sera sorpresa :3.

Y por cierto estoy algo triste :'( *cancioncita triste de fondo dramatica* bueno *sniff* *sniff* ya tiene desde el 20 de Noviembre del año pasado que Sayumi-kazeki no ha dejado review :'c eso me pone muy triste! *corazoncito roto* y para acabarla de amolar Zafir09 no dejo Review el cap pasado, no me acostumbren a tanto review que me pongo sentimental uwu.

**Hinata:** Dramático...

***Prodigy23 fuera***


End file.
